


Höhepunkt

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Triple-Drabble zum WortHöhepunkt.





	Höhepunkt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inferno/gifts).



> Für indigo_inferno. :-*

Thiel ist so hart und so bereit. Sie schauen sich an, und Boerne dringt in ihn ein. Ein tiefes Stöhnen gegen den geöffneten Mund des jeweils anderen, verlangende Küsse. Boerne bewegt sich in ihm, und Thiel bewegt sich mit.

 

Sex mit Boerne, mit dem Mann, den er so sehr liebt und begehrt, ist etwas Besonderes und wird es auch immer bleiben. Sich nah sein, berühren, den anderen spüren, fühlen, wie ihre Herzschläge sich beschleunigen, Thiel möchte nie mehr ohne all das leben, nie mehr darauf verzichten.  
Mal ist der Sex kuschelig, mal härter, mal tun sie es im Bett, mal unter der Dusche oder an irgendwelchen ... pikanteren Orten, mal im Liegen, mal im Stehen. Mal gucken sie sich beim Sex in die Augen, meistens sogar, manchmal spürt der eine den anderen nur. Mal flüstern sie sich ziemlich versaute Dinge beim Sex zu, mal eher liebe, fast immer beides.

 

Boerne beschleunigt sein Tempo, Thiel presst seine Hände fester auf Boernes Rücken. Noch ein paar kräftige Stöße, dann kommt Boerne und keuchte laut gegen seinen Mund, er folgt Boerne wenig später.

Sie küssen sich mehrmals hungrig, Boerne bleibt noch eine Weile in und auf ihm, dann zieht er sich langsam aus ihm zurück und rollt sich von ihm runter. Puls und Atmung beruhigen sich allmählich wieder.

Sie verschwinden zusammen kurz ins Bad, dann geht es direkt zurück ins Bett. Weitere Küsse, trägere und zartere als davor, streichelnde Hände, verdammt glückliche Blicke. Boerne kuschelt sich in seine Arme, er gräbt seine Finger in Boernes Haar.

Thiel liebt den Sex mit Boerne, aber noch viel mehr liebt er die Momente danach. Und nun ist es gleich soweit, gleich kommt der absolute Höhepunkt. 

„Ich liebe dich, Frank“, flüstert Boerne gegen sein Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Er zieht Boerne noch ein bisschen näher zu sich.


End file.
